


If Qibli excepted darkstalkers offer

by Sunthecatdragon



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunthecatdragon/pseuds/Sunthecatdragon
Kudos: 10





	1. Great power- means consequences

If Quibli accepted darkstalker’s offer

“I will make you a animus, and we will rule the whole of pyria together” darkstalker cuded “me and you will be the most powerful dragons in the world!”  
Quibli looked up and him thinking, “should I?” He questions to himself  
“What is your desiton” darkstalker asks quibli  
“I think so....” Quibli says  
“Go on” darkstalker prompts  
“I have wanted to be animus for a while”  
“Yes, I know, and I can make it a reality or I will kill your friends, winter and moon” quibli looked up at him thinking, I need to do this to save them.  
“Then I will” he says  
“Good, come closer so I can give you animus powers”  
Quibli steps forward hesitantly  
“There is no need to be nervous Quibli” darkstalker says  
“I know” Quibli replies  
Darkstalker smirks and says “i enchant this dragon Quibli to have animus powers”  
Quibli suddenly felt a great surge go through him he felt amazing but he didn’t know that darkstalker will have to teach him how to use it- and that will probably lead him to madness....

A few days later quibli and Darkstalker look over the small town of possibility. Darkstalker smirks and looks down at Quibli. “Quibli, my very talented student, I have a task for you”  
Quibli looks up and darkstalker “what is it?”  
“You see possibility over there” he points at the town  
“Yes?”  
“Destroy it”  
“Ok...” Quibli looks over to the town. He then whispers “I enchant the town on possibility to set on fire” as soon as he said that the town below them set on fire. The large scarlet flames engulfing everything. Quibli swollows unsure if he did the right thing. Darkstalker hears his mind being unsure about what he did and turns to face Quibli.  
“Quibli, you are a great student, but you are unsure you are doing the right thing”  
“Yes...?”  
“Well, I can help you see that you are doing the right thing, if you let me show you”  
“What are you going to show me?” Quibli Asks  
“I shall show you what you can use your animus powers on”  
“Ok... that seems good”  
“Yes, I shall show you after we have eaten”  
“Ok...”  
They walk back to Darkstalker’s cave. Quibli sat down and darkstalker flew back out to get food.

Darkstalker killed two goats. He chose one for himself and one for Quibli, then on  
Quibli’s he Enchanted it then flew back.  
“Sorry I took so long” Darkstalker says handing Quibli his goat  
“It’s fine, these goats look delicious though” quibli takes a bite...  
Darkstalker didn’t bite into his until quibli as eaten all of the goat  
Quibli finsishes eating and suddenly couldn’t remember what he has done, who anyone is and why he was there he looks up to a dragon who was smirking  
“are you aliright Quibli?” He asks  
“Urm, yes.. I’m al little confused” quibli says  
“Oh no, that was be from clonking your head earlier” the dragon says  
“I what?”  
“You clonked you head on a rock earlier, and it seems like you have forgotten who I am”  
“Yes- I don’t know who you are” quibli says  
“Well I’m your mentor, to teach you how to use your animus magic, you may call me darkstalker, or mentor, which ever you like” darkstalker says  
“Oh ok, but what about other dragons, I must of known other dragons”  
“Your family are dead, and you wanted revenge to who killed them” darkstalker lies in a convincing tone  
“Who killed my family?” Quibli asks  
“A dragon, called Winter”

...


	2. What is the meaning?

Chapter 2  
Qibli looked out onto the ice kingdom a few days later, darkstalker landed behind him  
“Hello Qibli, what are you thinking about?”  
“I want to take my revenge on Winter”  
“I knew you would be” he said in a slithery voice  
“What is the plan to get my revenge mentor?”  
“You powers grow daily, but I will tell you when it is right”  
Suddenly a white dragon appears from the ice cliff and flys towards them,  
And then landed in front of quibli  
“QIBLI! you’re alright! Me and moon were so worried”  
Quibli glares at him “who are you?” He asks   
“It’s me, Winter, don’t you remember?”  
Qibli’s eyes widen this was the dragon he was told he wanted revenge from. But this dragon seemed to be happy to see him, like he was his friend. He looked at Darkstalker and winter finally noticed darkstalker   
“And what are you doing with him?!” Qibli looked at winter  
“He is my mentor”  
“Mentor for what? You know everything you need to know!”  
“Animus magic” darkstalker said before Qibli could awnser   
“Animus magic?! Since when did you have animus magic? The last dragon I knew to have magic is turtle!”  
“Who’s turtle?” Qibli asks “I don’t know anyone called turtle”  
“Turtle! He was in our winglet! Don’t you remember!?”   
Qibli steps back “no, but all I know that you killed my family!”  
“What’s wrong with you! You’ve changed!” Winter hissed  
“No this is how I have always been!” Qibli growled and Darkstalker sat back and watched with a smirk on his face  
“This is not the Qibli I remember” winter snarls and takes flight, darkstalker stands up   
“Well done Qibli you did well, you scared him well”  
Qibli doesn’t say anything but they both take flight away  
Winter lands in the woods near the rainforest   
“Moon!”  
A black dragon appears “what?”  
“I met Qibli”  
“What! Where is he!”  
“He... he”  
“Yes?”  
“He was with darkstalker”  
“What!?”  
“He isn’t the same as he used to be”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He was angry... and he said darkstalker was is mentor, for animus magic....”  
“Animus magic?”  
“Yeah”   
“That means?”  
“Darkstalker gave him animus powers”  
“That’s really bad”  
“Yeah...”  
“We need to stop him”  
“Yes, right... how?”  
They look at the floor thinking   
“Get him by himself, away from darkstalker” Qibli suggests   
“That sounds good, let’s do it”  
They take flight to find Qibli  
Qibli was sitting in darkstalkers cave looking out into the night “mentor?”  
“Yes Qibli?” Darkstalker awnsered  
“May I go out?”  
“Yes, as long as you come back by tomorrow”  
Qibli nods and walks out into the darkness, he walks around the woods that was near breathing in the sharp but fresh air, once he was out of view from the cave entrance he ran for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it’s small


	3. Questions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon is bright but I can’t see

Chapter 3

moon and winter were next to a waterfall in the rainforest when they herd a crash behind them. They looked up startled at the sound. Queen glory emerged. Moon and winter bowed  
“I knew I would find you two here” she said in her important voice “I have a matter to discuss with you”  
“What is it?” The black dragon asks curiously   
“Well a sandwing has been spotted on the forests nearby, I think it might be Qibli”  
Winter stood up alarmed “what! We need to find him! We need to ask him why he is with darkstalker”  
Moon nodded in agreement   
“Very well, I will tell my subjects to capture him alive and bring him to us”  
They bow to glory “thank you”

Qibli had been forest hopping not wanting to be seen in one place at once. He felt like every thing he knows is not right, it sounded like a lie. Ever since his encounter with winter.  
He ran to the next forest which so happens to be a little forest next to the rainforest. He made shelter and found food. As he was just getting settled for the night he felt a sharp pain in his neck and everything.... went..... black....

He woke up lights dancing infront of his eyes. It was clearly mid day, how had he been asleep for that long. His vision became clear and there was three dragons watching him. A colourful dragon with what looked like a furry neck bag around their neck. A black dragon, and a large white dragon. He sat up suddenly but was pinned back down by the white dragon  
“Qibli!”  
“What!” He growled. He then recognised the dragon, it was winter   
“We want to ask you some questions”  
“Questions about you” moon adds “right why are you here?”  
He sits up “I ran away from darkstalker. That’s why I’m here”  
“You ran away? Why? I thought he was your *mentor*” winter hissed   
“He is! Well that’s what he told me” Qibli says hesitantly   
“I knew it!” The black dragon gasps “darkstalker has taken over his mind or something”  
“He hasn’t! I am in my right mind!” Qibli hissed at her  
“No your not! Where is the dragon I loved?”  
“Loved? Who are you then?”   
“I’m moon! Can’t you remember? And you loved me back, but you are not that dragon anymore, you have changed!”  
Qibli got up, this dragon loved him but he doesn’t remember the dragon at all “then tell me how I have changed. Mentor said I hit my head and forgot most of my memories, so give me back memories”  
Moon and winter exchanged glances.   
the other dragon, Qibli noticed that she hadn’t said anything, what did that dragon have to do with himself.  
“We went to jade mountain academy together we were in a winglet” moon started. Qibli recognised the word winglet, winter mentioned that when he first saw him  
“And we were great friends, maybe closer” winter said “I don’t know what darkstalker has told you but I haven’t touched your family, even if I did I wouldn’t be here, I would be in the sandwing dungeons” winter explains   
“What do you mean closer than friends?” He asks winter   
“We has a close bond” he answered moon nodded agreeing   
“Darkstalker... well he is a mind reader and he talked to me when he was buried underneath the mountain but then when he escaped he tried getting the nightwings back from queen glory” she gestured to the other dragon. Glory nodded her greetings and Qibli nodded back  
“So... are you-“ he was cut off by a large roar from one of the outlining villages, glory perked up her ears   
“I need to see what that was, keep him here, I would like to ask my own questions later” she took flight towards the village

“You were saying?” Winter says  
“Are you saying that I have changed into a different dragon?”  
“Yes!” Moon says “I knew you would get it”  
“Stop saying you knew” winter says   
“Sorry!”   
“So..” Qibli was about to say “so what is my family like” but was cut of again but glory coming back   
“It’s darkstalker again! You better come” she says hovering in her air. Qibli takes off at once he wanted to ask darkstalker questions of his own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you peeps enjoy reading it

**Author's Note:**

> So ye, I used to have a shared account, where I posted this AU but I have my own now so I am starting it by posting the first few chapters of this story 
> 
> Haha I love this Au that I have writen  
> I hope you all to  
> And sorry about all the spelling mistakes


End file.
